Mistakes
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: After a night on the town with her cousin, a drunk Katie wakes up having made what could be the biggest mistake of her life. As situations grow more complicated, her life spirals out of control and the list of people she can turn to grows ever smaller. Sequel to Musicstar5's "Mistake". Gwuncan, Gwent, DJatie, Dutie. Other couplings TBD. Rated teen for language and mature themes.
1. Our Little Secret

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending open and said that anyone who wanted to could write a sequel, so here is my take on what happened next.**

**Based after the events of Total Drama World Tour. After the show, everyone went home to return to their old lives, but their lives have changed more than they ever thought they would.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Relief flooded Katie as she held the blue and white stick up against the instruction sheet, and saw that the test was indicating a negative. Beside her, Duncan let out breath of relief.

"I'm not pregnant." Katie said, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I'm not pregnant. Oh thank god!"

With a wide smile on her face, Katie wrapped the blue and white plastic in toilet paper, and made sure it was securely wrapped before tossing it into the wastebin. As she and Duncan made their way back to Katie's bedroom, Katie felt a warmth spread through her entire body.

Sitting back down on her bed, the duo was silent for a few minutes, before Duncan put his head in his hands.

"Like, what's the matter?" Katie asked, putting a reassuring hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"I'm just thinking about how close we just just were to our entire lives being over." Duncan replied. "I mean, holy shit, I'm not ready to be a father. Fuck, I'm not even ready to graduate high school."

"I know, I'm so totally relieved too."

Duncan looked at her. "Why didn't you just take the test without me? Then you wouldn't have even had to get me involved in this, you wouldn't have had to drag me over to your house to find out that we didn't even have to be worried in the first place."

"I, like, totally needed the moral support for this and _you're,_ like, the one who got me into this mess." Katie replied, narrowing her eyes. "I, like, couldn't tell Sadie. Like, we're BFFFLs and everything, but this is even too heavy for her. You didn't tell Gwen, I didn't tell Sadie. This is, like, just between us."

"Let's keep it that way too. The less people that know, the less chance this has of getting back to Gwen and getting me dumped." Duncan said. "Gwen is the best thing that has ever happened to me and like hell am I ever going to let her go."

"So we agree, then?"

"Definitely." Duncan with with a decisive nod. After a moment, he turned to Katie. "Don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone."

"Cross my heart and, like, hope to die." Katie promised, drawing a cross over her heart.

"You actually had me so scared back there. I could just _see_ my entire future just going down the drain, and I don't want to end up doing nothing with my life. I want to do _something_ meaningful before I die."

"Me too." Katie nodded, resting her head on Duncan's shoulder again. "But at least the scary part is, like, over now."

Duncan moved away, shrugging away from the weight of Katie's head on his shoulder. Standing up, he turned to face her. "You're right. It _is_ over. We spent a night together but it meant nothing. I think we should forget that this ever happened."

Katie was silent for a moment, but nodded. "Totally. We'll just, like, blank it from our memories. Just like it never happened. Our little secret, right?"

"We didn't even see each other at that bar that night either." Duncan said.

"I totally agree." Katie said with a nod. "We haven't even, like, seen each other since the show ended."

Duncan held out his hand as though offering Katie a handshake. Standing up, Katie took his offered hand and they shook on it. "Deal."

* * *

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


	2. Hot New Heels

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending open and said that anyone who wanted to could write a sequel, so here it is.**

**Based after the events of Total Drama World Tour. After the show, everyone went home to return to their old lives, but their lives have changed more than they ever thought they would.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Katie pulled her black leather gloves off her tanned fingers, grinning at her reflection in a shop window as she passed Christmas shopping with Sadie was, like, Katie's biggest tradition, and now that her first semester of college was over, she was totally stoked to do some shopping with her best friend.

She and Sadie had been in the same program, sure, but their shopping excursions of their high school days were like totally in the past. A combination of surprisingly large amounts of homework for a course in beauty techniques – like, it was totally unexpected that they had to do so much paperwork on like just putting on nail polish – with a super tight budget meant that the two of them had to spend their nights watching movies on netflix instead of hitting up the mall looking for cute shoes and even cuter butts.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, look! Those shoes would look so cute on you!" Sadie announced suddenly, grabbing hold of Katie's hand and pointing with her free hand to the window of a nearby store.

"They'd totally look great on you too though!" Katie replied as the duo began to make their way towards the store.

"No, I'm pretty sure my ankles are, like, way too fat." Sadie said with what sounded like a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"No, you could totally pull those off!" Katie said with an enthusiastic nod. "Plus, nobody would be looking at your ankles anyway because they would make your butt look so good!"

Sadie looked doubtful, but did not protest as Katie grabbed the display shoe and asked the clerk their could each try on a pair in their respective sizes.

"After this, we should totes go to the food court. I'm, like, starving! We should def get fro-yo!" Katie commented as the sales associate returned and handed the best friends each a shoebox. Moving to the nearest bench to try on the strappy black heels, Katie noticed Sadie's look of unease. Pausing a moment and cocking her head to the side, Katie spoke again. "What's up, Sade? Not feeling the fro-yo?"

Sadie put one hand against her belly and grabbed a handful of skin through her shirt. "I can't, Kate, I'm dieting."

"Why?" Katie asked, one shoe on. "You're totally perfect just the way you are!"

Sadie gave her bestie a look that told her that she thought that was complete bullshit. "You're just saying that. You're, like, super skinny so you can say stuff like that."

"No, Sade, I honestly mean it! You're probably, like, the prettiest girl I know!"

"Uh huh." Sadie said with a nod that said she didn't believe her best friend.

Taking a deep breath as they stood up in unison in the shoes they were trying on, Katie gasped. "Oh. My. Gosh. Sadie! You totally have to get those! They make you look like a total goddess and then some!"

"Yeah, emphasis on the 'and then some'." Sadie muttered to herself, before smiling at her best friend. "You totally rock those shoes, you should def get them!"

"Oh, but look at what those shoes do to your butt! You'll get all the cuties with that booty!"

"Oh no, they totally look way better on you!"

"Oh, I know!" Katie said, grabbing her best friend's hands in excitement. "We should both get a pair!"

"Oh my gosh, that's a great idea!" Sadie said with an enthusiastic nod.

Within a few minutes, they were back in their old shoes and lined up at the cash desk to pay for their new shoes. They deserved a treat after working their cute butts off all semester at college! And cute new shoes were a must! All of their old shoes were out of season now anyway, so they were, like, _required_ to get new shoes!

It was, like, a fashion necessity.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, we could totally wear these to the Christmas party!" Sadie said as she swiped her credit card and punched her pin number into the machine.

"Oh my gosh, totally!" Katie said in agreement, nodding her head enthusiastically at her bestie's idea. Sadie always had the best ideas. "Everyone will be so jelly!"

"They definitely will!" Sadie said with a grin as the cashier handed her the receipt. "I bet Linds will love love love them!"

As the duo walked out of the store, Katie paused, a puzzled look on her face. "Wait, who's Linds?"

"Lindsay, duh." Sadie said, giving her best friend a weird look. "Who else do we call Linds?"

"Well I figured that part out for myself." Katie said, rolling her eyes at her bestie. "What Christmas party are you talking about?"

"The Total Drama Christmas Party, duh! Geoff texted me about it, like, last night! Didn't I tell you? It's, like, only two weeks away!"

"Oh my gosh, that makes so much more sense." Katie said, sighing with relief. "I was going to say, is there even anyone in our program called Lindsay? Like, duh, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Sadie said with a grin. "I am. I totally thought I told you about the Christmas party already! Like, how much of a dummy do I have to be to, like, forget to mention this major detail to my best friend? Like, wow, Sadie. You are so dumb."

"Well at least we're, like, totally on the same page now!"

"It'll be so great to, like, see everyone again! I wonder what everyone has been, like, doing since World Tour!"

"I know, right?" Katie said with a grin. "I wonder if Courtney is, like, recovered from that train wreck on World Tour yet."

"Oh my gosh, Duncan!" Sadie said.

"Forget Duncan, I want to see Justin again!"

"No, silly. Duncan! He's right over there!"

"What?!" Katie asked in alarm, whirling to look in the direction that Sadie was now dragging her towards. And there he was, undeniably Duncan in his classic punk style with his signature green mohawk.

"We should go see him!"

"We don't need to see him. He probably doesn't even remember us." Katie said quickly, trying to dissuade her best friend.

"What's the matter? I just want to say hi."

"But, wouldn't that be, like, totally weird. Have we ever even, like, spoken to him before?"

"_You're_ being totally weird. And we totally have spoken to him before. Like a bunch. In season one. Don't you remember?"

"I'm _not_ being weird."

"Then come on. I'm sure he'll remember us! Like, how could he forget someone as pretty as you?"

"Pretty easily, I hope." Katie replied under her breath, and Sadie was none the wiser.

"Oh my gosh, like, hi Duncan!" Sadie said cheerfully, waving at the delinquent as the duo approached. Duncan looked somewhat alarmed at first by their arrival, but Sadie completely missed the distressed expression that Katie sent him as she continued on. "Like, what are the chances of seeing you here? What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Just doing things." Duncan said, his look of alarm giving way to his signature smirk as he held up a small necklace. "Just snagged something for my best girl."

Katie looked somewhat alarmed for half a second, but Sadie was oblivious. "Oh, that's so sweet. Are you still with Gwen?"

Duncan met Katie's gaze and nodded. "Yeah, _Gwen_ is my entire world. Don't know what I'd do without her."

Katie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Things were weird between them now. Inevitably so. But only the two of them knew that. She hadn't told her best friend about that night where she'd gone to the bar and gotten super drunk. She couldn't tell Sadie about that night, because Sadie was both kinds of virginal – alcoholic and sexual. They'd made a pact when they were sixteen that they would do things like that at the same time. They were going to have their first drink together on Sadie's nineteenth birthday, and they were going to lose their virginity in the same night, when they both had boyfriends. That was the plan they'd made.

And Katie had gone and thrown it all away when she'd let her cousin talk her into sneaking into the bar. She should have known that Karla would ditch her for the first guy who bought her a drink. That was Karla's thing, after all. One shot of tequila and her dress would just slide right off.

And most of the time it didn't even have to be tequila.

Katie could remember at least one occasion in which she'd had to keep Karla from going home with guys she just met after half a cooler. At least Katie wasn't that much of a lightweight. She could handle her shots. Or at least, she liked to think she could. The last time she'd taken shots, they'd given her a really wicked hangover. And she'd been sore for days.

She shouldn't have let Karla talk her into taking shots. And she definitely shouldn't have let Duncan talk her into taking more of them. But she supposed that by then, the shots she had taken with Karla had already wrecked her ability to make good decisions.

Sleeping with Duncan had been a huge mistake, and she was glad that the little scare they'd had had been just that – a scare. She would have preferred to not have had the scare at all, but to have it turn out to be nothing was good enough for Katie. It was all safely buried in the past now. In the part of her past that she would never unearth.

"So, are you going to Geoff's party?" Sadie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, dude throws wicked parties." Duncan said with a nod, before something seemed to catch his eye from across the food court. "You know what, I gotta jet. See you later Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee!"

And without another word, Duncan vanished into the crowd.

"That was weird." Sadie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Katie said, pointing at the mall security guard who was heading in the direction that Duncan had just taken off in.

* * *

"We look totally hot in these shoes!" Katie told her best friend as they made their way up the steps towards the party. The music was loud enough that they didn't even need to know Geoff's address to locate his house.

Stepping around a few kids who were smoking out on the front deck, Katie grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. The music was even louder inside the house, and Katie could feel it pulsing through her body with each beat.

As the duo wound their way around the party, they noticed a few of their castmates.

"Oh hey Noah." Katie said brightly, grinning at the bookworm.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a migraine." Noah said in his signature deadpan tone, not pausing any longer than it took to say that statement to the two of them before he pushed past them and vanished into the crowd.

Katie met Sadie's look and the two spoke in unison. "Typical Noah."

"I'm surprised to see him here at all, actually." Katie confessed.

"Yeah, me too. This is totally not his sort of scene!" Sadie agreed.

"Ladies! Katie! Sadie!" Geoff appeared in front of the two of them suddenly, grinning. "Good to see you both!"

"It's, like, totally good to see you too, Geoff!" the duo answered in unison.

"Have some punch! It's good stuff!" Geoff said, pushing a plastic cup full of red liquid into both of their hands. "Enjoy the party!"

"We def will!" Katie answered as Geoff, too, vanished into the crowd.

The best friends glanced down at the cups in their hands before glancing at each other.

"Together?" Sadie asked.

"Together." Katie said with a nod.

Linking arms, Katie and Sadie raised their cups to their lips.

But when Katie tasted the red liquid, she spat it back in the cup in a panic. And for a moment, she just froze, staring into the cup as a feeling of distress washed over her and flashbacks from the night she wished she could forget hit her full force.

The taste of whiskey on his lips. The sound of the music from the club. The smell of sweat and liqueur. The feel of Duncan's lips pressed against her collarbone, kissing up her neck as he slid her bra strap over her shoulder and down her arm. Her struggling with the button on his jeans. Then just the rhythmic creaking of Duncan's bed.

And then the nausea when she'd thrown up the next morning. Her head pounding. The soreness in her thighs and lady parts the next morning.

It was way too soon to be drinking again.

"It's got a weird aftertaste, doesn't it?" Sadie said, breaking Katie out of her trance.

"That's because it's spiked." Katie said, making a face. "I don't want mine."

"We should have, like, guessed that Geoff would spike the punch!" Sadie said, looking down at the red liquid in her cup with new interest. "Hey Katie, tonight could be our night!"

Katie felt a new wave of panic and dread wash over her and she started grasping at straws. "I- I can't. My parents. They would kill me!"

Sadie looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Maybe another night."

"No, it's okay. You can drink if you want!"

"But what about you? What about our pact?"

"It's probably better if one of us is sober anyway!" Katie said quickly. "I can make sure you don't get into trouble when you're drunk for the first time!"

"Oh my gosh! That's, like, a great idea!" Sadie said, nodding eagerly. "And I can do the same for you!"

_If only_. Katie thought.

* * *

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


	3. Sticky Spiked Punch

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending open and said that anyone who wanted to could write a sequel, so here is my take on what happened next.**

**Based after the events of Total Drama World Tour. After the show, everyone went home to return to their old lives, but their lives have changed more than they ever thought they would.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Katieeeeeeeeeee. . ." Sadie said, giggling at how long she held the 'E' sound of her best friend's name.

"What's up Sade?" Katie asked, only a hint of tiredness in her tone as she spoke to Sadie.

"You're gonna looooove it." Her best friend said with a grin. "You're gonna have sooooo much fun!"

"Sade, I think you'd have enough." Katie said, reaching for the cup in Sadie's hand.

"Nooooo." Sadie said, holding the cup out of reach of her best friend. "No, I'm, like, so good. I'm not even that drunk."

"Yeah, you kinda are." Katie said, frowning as she stood up, still reaching for Sadie's cup.

"Like, back off!" Sadie said, slapping Katie's hand away clumsily. "I can, like, handle myself! I'm, like, totally fine!"

"Sadie, you're, like, so drunk right now. You need to stop." Katie said, frowning.

"No, I'm, like, not!" Sadie said, holding up her free hand in Katie's face. "I feel, like, fine!"

"Yeah, but you, like, hardly even feel it your first few times." Katie said with an impatient sigh.

"How do you even, like, know that?" Sadie frowned, before gasping in shock. "You totally drank without me! Some BFFFL you are! We made a pact, Katie! That was, like, totally sacred!"

"Calm down. I, like, totally didn't." Katie said, her stomach churning with the accusation. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on other things instead of the heat that she could feel creeping into her cheeks. "Karla is totally, like, a lush. You would, like, not believe some of the stories she has, like, told me!"

Fortunately, Sadie didn't seem to think much of Katie's rushed response or the redness of her cheeks, and accepted Katie's answer without protest. "That is, like, so weird!"

"I know, right?" Katie asked, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that her friend was too intoxicated to see just how uncomfortable her accusations had made her.

* * *

Rubbing her temples, Katie glared at her best friend, who was halfway across the room and currently flirting with Trent, not because she was totally stealing Katie's crush too but because she was the most annoying drunk of all life. She loved Sadie, she really did, but there was a point in which her best friend became a total headache, and that was at a blood alcohol level of too drunk to drive.

She never thought she would be annoyed by Sadie, because they'd been best friends since they were really, really little, but Katie was finding that she didn't like the person that Sadie became when she was under the influence.

With a bored sigh, Katie leaned back on Geoff's couch and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and relaxing on the plush leather. She couldn't complain about Geoff's house, that was for sure. It was an ideal party location, and for the moment she was content to just relax.

Until somebody or rather, somebodies, slammed against the back of the couch and half a cup of spiked punch splashed on her, the red liquid quickly running down her chest and seeping into her bra.

"Ew, gross!" Katie said, realizing what had happened, and jumping to her feet, desperately trying to wipe the punch off of herself. "What the hell?!"

"Awww man, I spilled my drink." Geoff said with a tone of disappointment.

"Lemme make it better," Bridgette purred, gringing her hips against Geoff's. Katie would have wagered that Bridgette was at least as drunk, if not more drunk than Geoff was. Katie pulled a face as the blonde pressed her lips against Geoff's and clumsily slid her tongue into his mouth, moaning as he presumably returned the gesture. Feeling more than just a little uncomfortable as she witnessed the display, Katie rolled her eyes and abandoned her perch on the couch.

The bathroom door was locked when Katie tried it, so she began to make her way over to the kitchen instead, hoping that she would find some paper towel there so she would be able to clean the sticky red spiked punch off of herself. She was, like, so not cool with having sticky spiked punch all over herself for the rest of the party.

"Leave it!" A familiar male voice said as Katie neared the kitchen, and she cringed, but continued to approach, the next few words in the conversation too low and muffled for Katie to understand. But as she made her way into the kitchen, she collided head on with another individual – one she'd been uncomfortably close to the last time alcohol had been involved.

Stumbling, he reached out and put a steadying hand on her hip, and she froze. Her eyes were wide as they met his, and time felt as though it had stopped. It took him a few seconds longer than it did her to realize what he was doing, as his reflexes were dulled by his level of intoxication.

He recoiled as though her skin had suddenly turned burning hot, and continued on his way down the hall without a word.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, frowning at Katie as she came to stand by the doorway to the hall, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"What was what?" Katie asked, ignoring the burning feeling that Duncan's hand had left on her skin.

"That." Gwen said, glaring as she motioned to Katie's hip.

"So weird, right?" Katie said, making a face. "Like, how drunk is he?"

"Too drunk to drive." Gwen said drily, rolling her eyes at Katie's response. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go stop my boyfriend from doing something stupid."

_Too late_.

That ship had sailed weeks ago, but Katie said nothing, and continued on her quest to find paper towels, ignoring the queasiness in her stomach as the smell of whiskey from Geoff's abandoned home bar hit her nose full force.

* * *

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


	4. Catching Up

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending open and said that anyone who wanted to could write a sequel, so here it is.**

**Based after the events of Total Drama World Tour. After the show, everyone went home to return to their old lives, but their lives have changed more than they ever thought they would.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

She and Sadie had been, like, so totally wrong about college. Lockers weren't a thing of the past by far – as a college student, they were more vital than ever. In high school, they were kind of dumb but convenient. In college, they were first come, first serve and more necessary than she'd ever thought possible. Without her locker, she and Sadie would totally have had to carry everything all the time, and that would have been, like, a seriously big bummer.

As she stood by her locker, putting on her hat and gloves after her first day of second semester classes drew to a close, she couldn't help being glad that she had her own locker. Never in four years of high school had she ever thought that she'd be glad to have a _locker_.

"Hey Katie," A male voice said, and the dark-haired girl shut her locker door and turned, finding an old friend standing nearby.

"Hey DJ, how's it going?"

"Not too bad, how about you?"

"Like, pretty good, actually." Katie replied. "How was your Christmas?"

"Pretty good." DJ said, pausing for a moment. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head, almost as though he was nervous, before he spoke again. "I did a lot of thinking over the break, and there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh yeah?" Katie asked, grabbing her purse from its place on the top shelf of her locker and hanging the strap over her shoulder. "What's up Deej?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go for coffee sometime? To catch up. It's been awhile and I miss talking to you."

Katie smiled. "Like, of course!"

"Great!" DJ said, grinning with relief. "Are you doing anything after classes on Friday?"

"Like, catching up with an old friend at a coffee shop." Katie said.

"Awesome," DJ said. "I'll text you."

"Like, sure thing!"

"I'd better head out or I'll miss the bus. Catch you later?"

"Totally!" Katie nodded as DJ turned and began to weave his way through the sparsely populated halls of the college.

"That sounded more like an invitation for a date than just catching up, if you, like, ask me." Sadie said, giving her best friend a suspicious look.

"Maybe. But, like, whatever. DJ's a great guy." Katie replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"A great guy that left you sobbing into a box of chocolates for, like, a whole weekend." Sadie said. "And, like, don't even try to deny it because I was totally there the entire time."

"Like, don't worry. It's just coffee with an old friend." Katie said. "I'll be fine. I, like, promise."

* * *

When Katie's alarm clock woke her up, she felt like throwing up. She'd been up until three in the morning, texting and skyping with Sadie to figure out what to wear on her coffee not-a-date with DJ, and she was so not ready to start the day.

She wanted to dress up and look nice, but at the same time, she was trying to keep it casual and not date-like. She and DJ may have had a thing at one time, but that was in the past. They were just friends now, nothing more.

Slapping the snooze button, Katie rolled onto her stomach.

Her stomach was churning, and for a moment, she thought she was going to throw up.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her phone and checked her messages. Sadie was the person who texted her the most, and since they'd fallen asleep around the same time, there weren't any new messages. She had a couple new facebook notifications, but nothing that was actually important.

'_I don't feel so good xoxo_' Katie sent to Sadie. '_I might cancel._'

Not a minute later, Katie's iphone buzzed as it received Sadie's response.

_'You're probably just nervous_.'

'_You're probably right._' Katie sent back.

With a sigh, she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Pausing for a moment, she let her feet touch the hardwood floor, cringing at first from the coolness of it. That was one of the hardest parts of getting up in the morning – touching her feet to the cold hardwood floors.

Shivering, she grabbed her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself before taking her first brave steps towards the even colder tiled floor of her family's bathroom.

* * *

"Like, no way!" Katie said, giggling.

"Yes way," DJ said. "My Nana was furious. You think _my_ momma's strict, you should meet _her_ momma. She hit both Lightning and Leonard with a wooden spoon."

"I'm, like, not surprised." she nodded, a smile playing off her lips. "Like, what kind of name _is_ Lightning?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." DJ said.

"Didn't you, like, say that your Nana named him?"

DJ paused for a moment. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

Katie shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip of her cinnamon dolce latte. For a few minutes, the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"But that's not even the worst part."

"There's more?"

"Oh yeah," DJ nodded. "Leonard started playing some magic game with some kids at his high school, and now he legitimately thinks he's some kind of medieval wizard. My Nana was not impressed when he showed up to Christmas dinner in full costume."

"No way, you're totally making that up!"

"I wish I was." Dj said, laughing.

"Like, who goes to your Nana's place dressed up like a wizard?"

"It's weird, right? Momma tried to tell him otherwise, but he wasn't having it." DJ said. "He started saying 'changicus mindicus' over and over. Dude has been pretty weird since he started playing that game with the guys at his high school."

"That's, like, so bad!" Katie said, covering her mouth with both hands as she laughed. "I don't even know what I'd do if my brother did that!"

"Momma was pretty mad."

"I bet!"

After another pause, DJ took a deep breath and reached across the table, taking Katie's hands in his. As soon as he touched her hands, her dark eyes went wide and she felt heat rising in her cheeks. Her skin felt like it was on fire at his touch.

It was the same passion and excitement she'd felt when they'd dated before.

"I've really missed you, Katie."

"I-I don't know what to say, Deej." Katie said. "Like, I mean I've missed you too, but -"

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I screwed up before, but I want to get back together."

Katie fell silent, her stomach suddenly full of butterflies and her face hot with the blush that had spread well across her cheeks. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her pounding heart and turning tummy, she found herself smiling.

"I-I'll think about it."

"I couldn't ask for more than that." DJ said, grinning with relief.

* * *

"I knew it!" Sadie said, hugging her best friend the minute Katie walked into her house. "What did I, like, tell you!"

"You were, like, so right!" Katie squealed, kicking off her shoes and following her bestie up the carpeted stairs to Sadie's bedroom.

"So what did he say?" Sadie asked she she flopped down onto her queen-sized bed.

Katie climbed up onto the bed too, grabbing Sadie's throw pillow and clutching it against her chest. "He said he, like, wants to get back together!"

"I knew it!" Sadie said. "What are you gonna, like, say?"

"I don't know. I mean I want to-"

"But he, like, totally screwed up the last time you two dated."

"It wasn't him, neither of us were ready-"

"So? You were, like, pretty much inconsolable after you two broke up before!" Sadie said. "He, like, totally broke your heart! You were so devastated! I don't know if I can watch you do that to yourself again."

"Sadie, I _really _want to do this, to give DJ another chance. He's a really great guy." Katie said, giving her best friend a pleading look. "I think he might even be _the one_."

And with those words, the stern look on Sadie's face softened before becoming a smile. Sadie pressed her hands together over her mouth, trying to contain her excitement for her best friend.

"If you think DJ is, like, _the one_, then I say go for it!" Sadie said before the two best friends began to hug, squealing with excitement.

* * *

**Comments, questions and constructive criticism is always appreciated so please review.**


	5. Lovesick

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending open and said that anyone who wanted to could write a sequel, so here is my take on how the story ended.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

She couldn't help the huge grin on her face as she wove her way through the hallways. But then, why shouldn't she be smiling? Her best friend in the whole world always had her back and nothing could possibly bring her down.

"Hey Deej," Katie said, moving to stand by the gentle giant's locker.

"Heya Katie, hows it going?" he responded, grinning at her as he pulled a textbook out of his locker and put it into his bookbag.

"Great!" she said, pausing to take a deep breath before she continued. "I've been thinking about what you said all weekend."

DJ stopped what he was doing and straightened, turning his full attention to her. He was almost holding his breath with anticipation. "And?"

"Yes." She said. "My answer is yes."

"Yo, for real?" DJ asked, almost as though he was afraid to believe her. Then, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body against his. "Thank you Katie – you don't realize how grateful I am for this second chance. I promise, I won't screw it up this time. Oh- shit, sorry."

DJ, as though suddenly realizing where they were, released Katie immediately.

"I'm so sorry – I didn't mean-" DJ stammered until Katie cut him off.

"Deej, it's totally okay." Katie said, cupping his face in her hands and standing on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't we, like, go out on a date on Friday or something?"

"Yeah," DJ said, nodding. "Sounds good."

Katie smiled. "I've gotta get to class. I'll text you later!"

"Yeah, sure thing." DJ said. As she turned to leave, her grabbed her hand. "One more thing, before you go,"

And with that, he cupped a hand around the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers in a proper kiss.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, it was _so_ romantic!" Katie gushed, her hand over her heart dramatically as she leaned against her best friend's bedroom door to close it. "He brought me a _rose_."

"That is so totally sweet of him!" Sadie said, clutching her hands together in front of her heart as she rolled over onto her back on her double bed.

"He totally is like the sweetest guy ever!" Katie gushed, dropping her purse and flopping down onto Sadie's bed beside her best friend. Staring up at Sadie's ceiling, Katie let out a long sigh.

"Someone sounds lovesick." Sadie commented with a teasing smile as she rolled back over onto her stomach. Fixing her dark grey eyes on her best friend, Sadie spoke. "Katie, just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" Katie asked, rolling over onto her stomach to face her best friend.

"Just be careful." Sadie cautioned her. "You're, like, my best friend in the whole wide world and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Sadie, I'll be fine." Katie said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help thinking that Sadie worried too much. But then, she'd probably have been the same way if Sadie was getting back together with one of her exes. At the thought, Katie's face lit up. "Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?"

"You totally need a boyfriend too!" Katie said. "And then we could totally double-date together!"

"Oh my gosh! I would totally love that!"

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" Katie said, clapping her hands in excitement. "We need to find you a grade A cutie! Like, pronto!"

"I could go for a grade A cutie." Sadie said, grinning.

"Well then let's find you one!" Katie said enthusiastically. "Do you like anyone?"

"Trent was pretty cute. . ." Sadie said. "He hasn't really been in a serious relationship since he and Gwen called it dunzo on season two. . ."

But Katie didn't hear a word of what her best friend was saying. Instead, she stared vacantly as memories of _that night_, the one she didn't ever want to talk about, flashed through her mind. Gwen laying on the couch, her pale fingers lost in Trent's dark hair as she ran her fingers through it. Duncan would have been devastated if he'd seen their indiscretion.

He'd insisted on more than one occasion that Gwen was his world – the love of his life.

But then again, it was _her_ that he'd taken home that night, not Gwen.

Some kind of love that was, that all it took was a few too many shots for him to take home the wrong girl. Even if she _had_ asked to go home with him, he still could have said no. He could have just driven her home. But things had gone very differently than they ought to have that night.

"Earth to Katie?" Sadie's voice broke through Katie's trance and she shook her head.

"Sorry, I was – uh, lost in thought." Katie said, a wave of nausea washing over her as she tried to forget the night she had betrayed Sadie by breaking several of their most important BFFFL pacts.

"Daydreaming about a _certain someone_?" Sadie teased, grinning at her best friend.

"Yeah, you could say that." Katie said, trailing off. After a moment, she sat up straighter. "I don't think Trent would be right for you."

"Really?" Sadie asked, taken aback. "Why?"

"He. . . just doesn't seem. . ." Katie trailed off, grasping for a believable excuse.

"He doesn't seem what?"

"Like your type." Katie finished lamely, saying the only thing she could think of.

"What do you mean he's not my type? He totally is!" Sadie said, sitting up on her bed and casting a suspicious look at Katie. Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying that Trent wouldn't be into me because I'm not like Gwen?" Sadie's voice faded to a whisper. "_Because I'm not skinny?_"

"Of course not!" Katie said. "You're totally gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to have you! I just don't think Trent would be good for you! You deserve someone better!"

"But he's cute and sweet and _he can __play the guitar_."

Katie opened her mouth to argue when he phone buzzed. Picking it up, when she read the screen, her face took on the very same grin she'd had when she'd first gotten to Sadie's house.

"What did DJ say?" Sadie asked eagerly, the argument they'd been having only moments before completely forgotten.

"Awwwww. . ." Katie swooned before reading the text aloud to her best friend. '_I miss you already._' Katie sighed, a content smile on her face as she lay on Sadie's bed. "Isn't he the sweetest guy ever?"

"You know, I had my reservations, but you guys totally make a cute couple." Sadie said, wrapping her arms around Katie. "I'm so happy for you."

* * *

Before she even knew what she was doing, she stumbled into Sadie's en-suite bathroom and dropped to her knees, her forearms resting on the toilet seat as her stomach rejected the immense amounts of popcorn and candy she'd eaten with Sadie last night.

But it had been girls night. Gorging themselves on popcorn and candy was, like, tradition.

Barely even awake, she rested her forehead on her arms for a moment, but the smell of her own vomit hit her nose and she began to retch again. Sitting up, she wiped her mouth with some tissue and flushed the toilet, rubbing her face in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked, stifling a yawn as she touched the door frame for support, still as drowsy as her BFF was.

"Yeah," Katie said with a nod, her stomach still churning. "I ate waaaay too much junk-food last night."

Sadie nodded. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I think I'm okay." Katie said, resisting the urge to start gagging again. "I'll take some gravol; that'll help."

"I'll grab it for you."

Katie nodded, taking a deep breath as her body heaved again. Resting her head on her forearms again, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Katie was super thankful that Sadie cared so much, she really did, but rubbing her back was not helping. It was just making her irritable and cranky, and it was taking all of her willpower not to snap at her bestie.

"Can you hand me some more Gravol?" Katie asked, glancing over at the box of nausea medication that was sitting on Sadie's sink.

"How many have you had?" Sadie asked, grabbing the box and reading the back.

"I don't know. Four." Katie replied, grabbing for the box impatiently.

"Since you woke up? That's _way_ more than the recommended dose!"

"I don't care." Katie snapped, snatching the box out of her best friend's hand and shaking two more tablets out of the bottle.

"I don't think you should take any more," Sadie said, grabbing Katie's wrist before the raven-haired girl could pop the pills into her mouth. "If the Gravol isn't working, maybe we should try something else."

"Sadie, if you love me, let me take these." Katie said, meeting her best friend's gaze with an expression that made it clear she would not budge.

"It think you should be careful. You're going to make yourself even more sick by taking too much Gravol."

"Sadie, please shut up."

The other girl sat back, shocked. "Like, sorry for caring."

"Can you just, like, leave me alone for ten minutes?" Katie responded, turning back to face the toilet that she'd grown very acquainted with in the past three hours. "You're giving me a headache."

Sadie gasped. "Wow, PMS-ing much? I was just trying to help."

* * *

****Comments, questions and constructive criticism is always appreciated so please review.** **


	6. Fine

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending of their oneshot open and said that readers were welcome to write write a sequel with their version of how the story ended, and this is my version.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Wait, Katie, where are you going?" Sadie called after her best friend as Katie half-walked, half-stumbled down the stairs and out to her mom's car.

Her world a blur around her, she didn't even register Sadie's voice calling out after her, or see her best friend putting on her shoes as she started her car and peeled out of Sadie's driveway, narrowly missing the metal garbage bin by the sidewalk.

The same thought kept repeating over and over in her mind.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

She didn't even care that she was double-parked or that she hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas as she made her way into the pharmacy. To Katie, it felt like the entire world was cloaked in a thick fog as she slapped the box down on the cashier's counter.

"Are you okay?" the cashier asked, but Katie didn't say a word.

Instead, she just handed the girl a twenty dollar bill and grabbed her purchase. She didn't even wait for the receipt or her change before she walked out, climbed into her car and drove home faster than she ought to have.

* * *

Her cell phone had been buzzing for about twenty minutes straight as Sadie called her over and over again, but Katie couldn't even hear its obnoxiously loud buzzing against the ceramic sink.

Her entire body was numb as she sat on the side of the bathtub, staring at the two red lines.

If she hadn't been feeling sick before, this surely would have done it. Her entire life was over. All her dreams were suddenly so far out of reach she couldn't even see them anymore.

She was going to have a baby.

How had she been so incredibly stupid? Just because the first test she'd taken had been negative – she'd stopped worrying. Periods could totally miss a month – it had happened to her a few times before, long before she'd spent that night with Duncan.

She should have worried more.

It wasn't just a coincidence that her period had decided to skip a month immediately after that fateful night. She should have seen a doctor. She should have paid more attention to the random motion sickness she'd been having lately.

And that case of the nerves she'd had before her date with DJ – had that been a sign too? How had she missed it? It had all been right there in front of her. Why hadn't she been paying attention?

She was going to have a baby.

With _Duncan_.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

She was going to be fine, right? She could deal with this, right? There were plenty of girls out there who ended up mothers before they were ready. If they could do it, surely she could too.

Sliding off of the edge of the bathtub and onto her knees, she crawled closer to the toilet and began heaving again.

What was she kidding? There was nothing fine about this situation.

* * *

"I need to see a doctor." Katie said, her voice practically a whisper as she clutched her cell-phone against the side of her face with both hands.

"Who's calling?" the receptionist asked.

"Katie. Katie Miller."

"We have an open appointment on February 7th-"

"The seventh?" Katie repeated. "That's in, like, two weeks. Don't you have anything any sooner? I really need to see someone-"

"What is the appointment reference?"

"I – I can't say." Katie whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry. February 7 is the only available appointment time."

"Are you sure there isn't anything sooner?"

"Quite sure." the receptionist said. "Would you like me to book the appointment or not?"

"Yes. February 7? Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

'_Still not talking to me?_' Sadie had messaged Katie earlier that morning. '_Seriously?_'

And then, in class, Sadie had shot her best friend the dirtiest of dirty looks and sat beside another girl instead.

'_Fine._'

But Katie hadn't even noticed. She was still out of it – she felt like she was just drifting through life. The whole situation just made her feel like throwing up – because she totally hadn't done enough of that all weekend.

Setting his lunch down on the table beside her, DJ slid into the bench. Despite their now being 'adults', the college still treated them like schoolchildren. They had benches for seating in the lunchroom and lockers in the hallways. It was just like high school had never ended.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the cheek.

When she failed to respond, he frowned. "Yo, Katie, are you okay?"

She turned to her boyfriend slowly, barely even processing the question he'd just asked her, and forced a smile. "Yeah, everything's great. Perfect, even."

Someone gasped, attracting DJ's attention to the person behind them, who was standing with her lunch looking positively _betrayed_. Katie turned to look at the person too, but her stare was vacant, as though she couldn't even see Sadie standing there.

"Well if you're better off without me, fine!" Tears filled Sadie's eyes. "Maybe I'm fine without you too!"

And with that, Sadie stormed off. Katie turned back to her meal slowly, almost mechanically. Meanwhile, DJ stared after his girlfriend's outraged BFFFL for a moment before turning back to Katie. Looking at her for a moment, he took her hand in his.

"Katie, what's up?"

Katie stared vacantly at him for a moment before she shook her head as though trying to clear it.

"You and Sadie had a fight?"

Katie shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Sadie seems pretty torn up about it." DJ said. "Did you wanna talk about it? I'm here for you."

"Deej, I'm fine." Katie insisted, stabbing her fork into her salad. Staring down at it for a moment, she pushed it away. "On second thought, I'm not hungry."

And without another word, she got up and left.

* * *

****Comments, questions and constructive criticism is always appreciated so please review.** **


	7. From Shin Guards to Oxygen Masks

**Sorry for the super sparse updates. Working out the rust is harder and harder the more you procrastinate.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

As she leaned down to strap her shin guards on, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Forcing it down, she gritted her teeth and continued to prepare for practice. Nothing was going to stop her from this.

Playing soccer was one of her favourite things to do – her favourite thing to do that didn't somehow involve Sadie's participation.

So that meant she needed soccer now more than anything. Fighting with one's best friend was emotionally taxing in the first place; fighting with one's best friend while simultaneously hiding a life-altering secret such as being pregnant with Duncan Warner's baby was even worse. She seriously needed a distraction and she needed one, like, pronto.

Standing up, a frown was set on her pretty face as she marched out onto the field.

Her stomach was churning but nothing was going to keep her from practice.

And if running laps and doing other strenuous exercises for soccer practice should make her an inhabitable host for her baby, then so be it. Nobody had to know, anyway. If circumstances came about that meant she would no longer be carrying Duncan's baby, she would not complain.

* * *

"Katie, _go home_."

"But coach-"

Coach Alders gave her sternest game-face. "Katie, you can't play if you're throwing up."

"I'm fine." Katie insisted, straightening and wiping her mouth with her forearm. "See? All good. What I had for lunch was probably just not settling well in my stomach."

But her stomach betrayed her, and she had to turn away, falling to her knees as her body was gripped by another round of heaving and her stomach expelled whatever had still remained.

"Katie, I'm not asking - I'm _telling_ you that you can't play." Coach Alders insisted. "I appreciate your determination and your commitment to the team, but go home and get some rest."

* * *

Sitting on the hard cot in the doctor's office, Katie wished she was anywhere but where she was. She would have given anything to not be pregnant with Duncan's baby. She would have loved to not be sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for someone to come in and read a stick in a cup of her pee. She wished her entire life wasn't sliding down a metaphorical crap-shoot right before her very eyes.

"Let's take a look here." Doctor Karev said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Glancing down at the test for a moment, he turned to her as he double-checked her chart. "Well Ms Miller, it looks like you're pregnant."

"The first test was negative." Katie argued. "I didn't think – are you sure?"

"Very sure." Doctor Karev said with a nod. "Congratulations."

"_That's hardly something worth congratulating._" Katie muttered, frowning.

"What was that?" the doctor asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"Nothing." Katie said, sighing in defeat.

"You should start taking prenatal vitamins as soon as possible."

As she tried to focus on what Doctor Karev was saying, she began to feel like there was a plastic bag being held over her mouth and nose.

_Take deep breaths._

But every breath she took was harder to draw until she found herself sliding further and further into the dark abyss.

* * *

"Ms Miller?" A concerned male voice asked, shaking her arm. "Ms Miller? Can you hear me?"

Opening her eyes, she found herself on the floor of the treatment room at the doctor's office, propped up against the legs of the chair she'd been sitting in only moments prior.

"Good, you're awake."

Pulling the oxygen mask away from her face, she staggered to her feet. "I have to leave."

"You're not going anywhere." Doctor Karev said. "You just fainted."

"I have to leave." She repeated, grabbing for the door.

"Ms Miller, I insist that you sit."

"Well, I, like, insist that I have to leave." Katie said, her vision blurring. "I'm nineteen. I'm not even done my first year of college. I _can't_ be pregnant. My life is, like, _over._"

"Please, sit _down_." Doctor Karev said. "I'm going to prescribe you with some prenatal vitamins. We'll schedule a follow-up exam, and then you're free to go."

"I – I can't_ do_ this."

"Yes you can."

_No, I really can't._

* * *

****Comments, questions and constructive criticism is always appreciated.****


End file.
